What did I do last night? Quam ending
by peaceful village
Summary: This is the Sam/Quinn epilogue to my story What Did I Do Last Night?


**I own nothing...**

**This is the Sam/Quinn epilogue to _What Did I Do Last Night?_ You could read this separately I suppose, but it will make more sense you you read that first. **

Quinn looked stunning in her wedding dress. Her hair was done perfectly, the make-up on her face made her look even more beautiful if that were possible. However at the moment Quinn had her hands on her knees and was hyperventilating.

"Just breath," Rachel said trying to calm her down. Santana came in and raised one eyebrow.

"What is going on?" Santana asked, "Why is Q freaking out?"

"She thinks that she doesn't deserve to get married to Sam," Rachel replied.

"She already was," Santana pointed out.

"Not the same," Quinn said finally able to speak, "I mean he is choosing to marry me now. It is very different. I am still waiting to be hit by that truck."

"Because you kissed and had sex with a guy in high school?" Santana said and then rolled her eyes, "Please. Puck was hot and if you had to lose your virginity to some one it should be with a person of experience. You and Finn had only been together for four months, and when you did sleep with Puck by that time Finn was all over Rachel. As for kissing Finn behind Sam's back, well you had been feeling insecure about your popularity after quitting the Cheerios. Finn, the sweet boy that he is, kept flaunting his popularity in front of you knowing that it was your weakness. Now I am not saying it isn't your fault, but it isn't _all _your fault. You were just a kid Quinn."

"Thank you," Quinn said and hugged Santana.

"Ready?" Puck said coming into the room.

"Noah!" Rachel exclaimed, "It called knocking!"

"Uh Baby I have seen every girl in this room naked," Puck pointed out, "Nothing I hadn't seen before." Rachel glared and walked past him. He turned to Quinn and Santana, "What? Did I say something?"

"Nothing, you just reminded her that you have had sex with her best friends," Santana said smirking and walked after her.

"Oh shit," Puck said with wide eyes and began to follow Rachel.

"Uh-uh," Quinn said stopping him, "No Puck Rachel fight today. This is my day, and so help me God if you ruin it Noah Puckerman I will tell Rachel about that time that you..."

"No fighting," Puck said cutting her off quickly, "Got it. Ready Q?"

"Thanks for doing this," Quinn said, "It means a lot."

"Who better to give you away then me?" Puck said and Quinn smiled. Quinn invited her father to her wedding, but got no response. It didn't really matter, Russel hadn't been her father for a long time.

"Okay lets go," Quinn said and Puck smiled. When Quinn saw Sam all her fears went away. This is exactly how it is supposed to be.

Q&S

"Okay best women here," Rachel said standing up, "I know many of you find it weird the ex-girlfriend is the best women, but we have never been normal. Sam and Quinn are my best friends, and I am truly glad they found their way back to each other. There were a couple road blocks, but when something is meant to be fate steps in. I don't think what happened that trip was truly an accident. You can't change fate. And everyone knows Barbie and Ken were destined to be together. Congratulations you two. To Quinn and Sam!" Everyone raised their glasses.

"Great speech Rachel," Sam said, "But can you stop calling us Barbie and Ken?"

"Never," Rachel said with a grin. Sam turned to Quinn and kissed her hand. She smiled.

"Wanna dance?" Sam asked and Quinn nodded. Puck and Rachel made their way to the stage and began to sing.

_Do you hear me? I'm talking to you  
>Across the water across the deep blue ocean<br>Under the open sky, oh my, baby I'm trying...  
><em>

Rachel then began to sing her part. They were good, but no one could sing this song like Quinn and Sam could.

_Boy I hear you in my dreams  
>I feel your whisper across the sea<br>I keep you with me in my heart  
>You make it easier when life gets hard<em>

_I'm lucky I'm in love with my best friend_  
><em>Lucky to have been where I have been<em>  
><em>Lucky to be coming home again...<em>

Quinn rested her head on Sam's chest as they listened to Rachel and Puck sing. She closed her eyes as they swayed back and forth.

Q&S

"Let's go out and celebrate," Puck said and Puck then took his wedding ring off and put it in his pocket. Rachel rolled her eyes.

"You seriously want to play the "Who can get the most numbers?" game tonight?" Rachel asked.

"With the mood you are in I bet you would win," Puck said and Rachel took off her rings too.

"Who won last time?" Sam asked.

"I did," Quinn answered, "I think you won before that, and the Puck before you."

"Play to win tonight Baby," Puck said and the two left to get ready.

"I design clothes," Quinn said to the man who was hitting on her. One more bat of an eyelash and she would get it.

"So can I get your number?" He asked.

"Actually give me yours," Quinn said with a flirty smile, "My phone has been on the fritz." The man got out a napkin and wrote down his number. "Thanks, bye now." With that Quinn walked away. This was the second bar they had been to. That was the great thing about living in New York, lots of places to go.

"What is that?" Puck said coming up to Quinn. She looked in the direction he nodded in. Sam was whispering in Rachel's ear before walking away. The moment Sam left another man took his vacant seat.

"He is helping her," Quinn explained, "When a man sees that the girl he is interested in flirting with another guy he will try harder, or someone who had been to shy will make a move too."

"So they are cheating," Puck said trying to clear everything up.

"Not cheating, talking," Sam's voice said from behind them, "Besides she really wants to win tonight, and she will notice if we aren't trying so a little help wouldn't hurt."

At the next place the guy Quinn was talking to said, "Do you want to get out of here?" Now Quinn had only been flirting, and never gave any indication she wanted to go home with him.

"Sorry she can't," A voice said coming up to them.

"And who are you?" The man asked.

"Her husband." Sam said, "Now I was over playing pool with my buddy and then I look over and you are all over my girl. So I suggest you move on."

"Fine," He said getting up.

"They can ask for your number, but any further and I have to step in," Sam said and Quinn got her ring out of pocket. It was almost 2 and she was done for the night.

"So who won!" Rachel said excited.

"Um...I got 11," Sam said but didn't mention that he had been basically helping Rachel out all night so his numbers were lower.

"13," Puck said.

"Ha I have 14!" Rachel said happily and then looked at Quinn, "What about you?" Quinn did have 13, but somehow managed to get 2 more numbers right there at the end.

"I got 13 too," Quinn lied and Rachel grinned.

"I won!" Rachel said jumping up and down. Sam came over and whispered in Quinn's ear.

"That was really nice of you," He said and Quinn put her arm around his waist.

"Don't know what you are talking about," Quinn said as they watched their friend dance around the apartment.

Q&S

"Sarah, Sylvia, Sharon, Sophia, Schuyler, Shannon, Samantha..." Quinn said looking at the baby name book, "So many "S" names to choose from."

"I like Shannon," Sam said leaning over and looking at the book.

"Shannon Rachel Evans," Quinn said, "Has a nice ring to it."

"Should we add a Nora in there for Puck?" Sam said grinning.

"When we have a boy we will name him after Puckerman," Quinn promised, "Till then I am not getting creative with names. Evan Jack Daniel Puckerman, really?"

"Hey they named him after us," Sam said, "I am honored that the little terror is named after me."

"So am I," Quinn said, "But we are giving our kids traditional names." Quinn said going back to the list of names.

"So I guess Drizzle is still out then?" Sam said cheekily and Quinn hit him with her book.

That night when they slept Quinn's mind went back to the night in the hotel when she and Sam had shared that bed. He had been all the way on the other side determined not to touch her. Now though Quinn felt Sam's breath on her neck. His arm was around her pulling her back to his front. Safe. That was how she felt. After all these years of being lonely and scared she finally felt safe. Quinn put her hand on top of Sam's and felt Sam kiss her neck.

"Night," Sam mumbled.

"Goodnight," Quinn said but she didn't fall asleep right away she just enjoyed the feeling of him holding her, and his hand on her belly as the baby kicked.

Q&S

Quinn held the small baby in her arms. Her baby. One she got to take home because Quinn was ready to be a mother now. She hadn't been ready before. Sam walked over and kissed Quinn's head before kissing little Shannon's forehead.

"She looks like you," Quinn said to Sam, "She has your eyes, and I think your mouth."

"Poor girl," Sam said playing with Shannon's feet, "Well big lips are very attractive on girls, of course no boy is ever going to find that out." Quinn rolled her eyes. Quinn began to hum and watched as her daughter's eyes slowly shut and she drifted off to sleep.

"That's a relief," Quinn said softly.

"What?" Sam asked.

"She sleeps like the dead," Quinn replied, "Just like you."

"Funny," Sam said quietly.

"I love you," Quinn said as she too yawned. Sam took the baby from her so she could sleep.

"I love too," Sam said and rocked his baby back and forth.

Q&S

Puck and Rachel walked over to the Evans lot with their kids Evan and Harmony. Harmony ran over to 5 year old Shannon who was the exact same age and the girls grabbed hands and spun around. Little 4 year old Sophie automatically attached herself to 7 year old Evan who glared at the little girl. Sophie just smiled and demanded he play with her before dragging him over to the swings and informed him he was going to push her. Evan groaned, but did as the girl asked.

"That is so sweet," Rachel said to Quinn as she sat down.

"Cute little blond Evans are pretty irresistible," Sam said and Quinn nudged him. Sam and Puck were now throwing around a football with Evan while the girls played in the sand. Quinn rubbed her belly as she watched them. 13 years ago if someone had told her this would be her life she wouldn't have believed it. It still felt like a dream. Here she was sitting in Central Park with her husband, her best friends, and the children. Sam made millions playing football and her business was booming. All thanks to Rachel of course who only wore Quinn's dresses to her premieres.

"You okay Quinn?" Rachel asked.

"I'm perfect," Quinn replied, "And I know that Puck is trying to plan another trip to Vegas, but there is no way. I might end up married to you." Rachel laughed.

"I think we have to be more worried about them." Rachel said nodding to their husbands. This time Quinn burst into laughter.

"What is so funny?" Sam asked when he and Puck came back and sat down.

"Nothing," The girls said together.

"Just that we are never going to Vegas again," Quinn said.

**Did you like it? **

**Okay so now this story is officially over. **

**I hope everyone liked this little mini epilogue. Again thank you for all the reviews and faving and reading! **


End file.
